Camp Wildflower Transcript
Here is the transcript of Camp Wildflower A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad appears as the logo says Camp Wildflower The short begins at, ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Nicole Northwood: ???, ???. ---- Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Aaron Jones: Nice work, Laura, that'll hold just fine. Laura Anderson: Thanks, Aaron. ???, ???. Aaron Jones: Ten points for style, Kelsey. But I'm not sure that's gonna make it past the gate. Kelsey Morgan: Oh, Aaron. Aaron Jones: Yeah? Kelsey Morgan: You're no fun. ???, ???. Aaron Jones: Wow, Callie, ???, ???. Callie Jones: Thanks, ???, ???. Aaron Jones: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Aaron Jones: Glad to hear it, cousin. ???, ???. Aaron Jones: And what have we here? Chloe Stanford: Two day supplies, just like you said, Aaron. Zoey Stanford: We are so prepared. Aaron Jones: You look a little over-prepared to me. ???, ???. Aaron Jones: You've got to be kidding. Where are you planning to plug this? Chloe Stanford: A girl has to look her best. Can't you bring an extension cord? Aaron Jones: Let's reorganize some of this. ???, ???. Aaron Jones: Whoa! ???, ???. Zoey Stanford: Hey! We need that stuff! Aaron Jones: Sorry, but uh. What about packing some camping supplies instead? Zoey Stanford: What?! how many pots do we really need? Aaron Jones: Chloe, Zoey, everybody has responsibilities on the trip that affect the whole group, If there's trouble, we've got to be ready to handle anything, ???, ???. Aaron Jones: For instance, a first aid kit is an absolute must, Especially when there's a cell phone inside, it's programmed to call the Search and Rescue team's emergency numbers. Zoey Stanford: Pre-programmed numbers? what fun is that? Chloe Stanford: What trouble could we get into on a little camping trip? Zoey Stanford: I don't get it, Robbie and everyone else is so seriously prepared. Why do we have to bring anything?! ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: (laughs) ???, ???. Orbot: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Scoutmaster Joe: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Scoutmaster Joe: ???, ???. Aaron Jones: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Eddy: Quit drying out your pits, Ed, move it. You too, Sockhead! Edd: Coming, Eddy! Just a few provisions for our stay with nature! ???, ???. Edd: A little help would really be appreciated! ???, ???. Ed: Home on the range, huh guys? ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. :Diaz ::Pitching tents and gathering wood :Eddy ::Time to work, no time for food! :and Scoutmaster Joe ::Time to set set set set set set set up camp! :Jones ::Come on now, let's all get cracking :Sparkle ::Later on there's time for snacking! :and Scoutmaster Joe ::Time to set set set set set set set up camp! :Campers ::Let's go! Let's go! :Yoshi ::We're running from a bear! :Campers ::Let's go! Let's go! :Rarity ::No time to fix our hair! :Campers ::Let's go! Let's go! :the Hedgehog ::Don't be slow! :Jones ::Show the experts what you know! :Eddy ::Time to work! :Triplets ::So we can play! :Diaz ::Have a pleasant holiday :and Scoutmaster Joe ::Time to set set set set set set set up camp! :Joe ::Everybody do your best :and Kathy ::So we all have time to rest! :and Scoutmaster Joe ::Time to set set set set set set set up camp! :Campers ::Let's go! Let's go! :Rose ::Get those pegs in the ground! :Campers ::Let's go! Let's go! :Star ::So we can play around! :Campers ::Let's go! Let's go! :the Hedgehog ::Don't be slow :Jones ::Show the experts what you know! :Eddy ::Time to work! :Triplets ::So we can play! :Diaz ::Have a pleasant holiday :Campers ::Time to set set set set set set set up camp! ::Time to set set set set set set set up camp! ???, ???. Yoshi: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Applejack: ???, ???. Yoshi: ???, ???. Spongebob Squarepants: (laughs) Nope, we've got something even better! Marshmallows. ???, ???. Spongebob Squarepants: Mmm... just like the astronauts eat. Patrick Star: (static) Patrick to Spongebob. Patrick to Spongebob. Do you read me? Over. Spongebob Squarepants: (static noise) Spongebob to Patrick. I read you. Over. Patrick Star: (static) Patrick to Spongebob. I like going (static). Over. Spongebob Squarepants: (static) Spongebob to Patrick. (static) Me too. ???, ???. Spongebob Squarepants: Spongebob to Patrick. Help yourself. Over. Patrick Star: Yummy! ???, ???. Patrick Star: Patrick to Spongebob. The deliciousness has landed! Chloe Stanford: Ugh, ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Crusher: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: Chloe, are you okay? Chloe Stanford: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Drake: ???, ???.